Logan
Logan & Connor is a buddy cop thriller film directed by Quentin Tarantino and written by my friend John O'Neill. It is the 4th installment of The Smash Studios Cinematic Universe. It is canonically the 1st installment and Chapter 1 of Phase 1. Rated 16 for strong language, strong bloody violence, hard drug use and threat. Runtime: 2 hrs ( 120 mins ) Plot: Criminal Connor & his crew are robbing a large bank. Police officers Logan, Raven & other officers are alerted. Connor's crew get the money and a high speed chase ensues. Logan pursues Connor while the rest of the police pursue the other criminals. Connor is then arrested. Logan interrogates Connor and recounts his previous heists. Connor then confesses that he was getting the money for a mysterious criminal. Logan, Connor & the other officers are forced to escape when mercenary Skullface breaks into the station. After escaping, tensions rise between Connor & Logan but Raven says that in order to find the criminal they'll be working together whieter they like it or not. They then meet Commissioner Sanchez & Agent Watson. Logan & Raven then go to Santa Monica to investigate a mysterious distress signal coming from mob boss Crime-Lord. They confront a man with robotic arms arming huge crates into an nearby van. He defeats both of them but they're saved by Watson and the man, revealed as Warhead is arrested. At the police hideout, Logan meets Seamus, a scientist, inventor & Raven's brother while Sanchez sets Logan & Connor on assignment in Compton to find a man named Wenstworth Allen, while Raven & Watson head to Hollywood. Before leaving, Seamus gives Logan & Connor some hi-tech glasses. In Compton, Logan & Connor find Wenstworth in an apartment block ( thanks to Chase McCaine ) and torture him for information about the police shooting. After getting what they wanted, Logan & Connor leave. Logan & Connor go to a strip club where an epic gunfight ensues. Raven informs Logan about Crime-Lord and they head back to the base. At the base, Logan & Connor torture Warhead and inject him with LSD & a new drug called "Devil's Breath" in order to get him to talk. Warhead confesses that there is a supply truck heading to an apartment in Oakwood. Logan & Connor pursue a lead, which is a delivery guy. An epic chase ensues. The delivery guy gets knocked unconscious by Raven and she hands them his phone so they can track down Crime-Lord. Crime-Lord's assistant Malware tells him that Logan & Connor are coming. Crime-Lord announces his plan that he is unleashing a gas across the world. Logan & Connor gather their weapons and they prepare to fight. As they prepare to fight, Logan & Connor see some dirty bombs dropping across the city. Crime-Lord's plan is going as planned. Logan & Connor arrive at Crime-Lord's base. Before entering, Connor apologises for his behavior towards Logan & Logan does the same. Logan & Connor break into the warehouse & they fight Crime-Lord's henchmen. They then confront Crime-Lord. Crime-Lord & Malware captures Logan & Connor but Connor distracts them and an epic fight ensues. Connor then kills Crime-Lord and Logan orders Raven & Watson to pursue Malware. In the aftermath, an andidote is released to secure the gas, Malware is arrested & Connor is accepted into the police force for his bravery and becomes Logan's partner. In a mid-credits scene, Logan introduces Connor to a spy organization called the Agency, and they meet several agents In a post-credits scene, in 1916, a soldier is saved by Tank, who loads up a gun, fighting in WWI. Cast: Ben Affleck as Logan Samuel L. Jackson as Connor Jared Leto as Crime-Lord Gal Gadot as Raven Kevin Conroy as Seamus Jon Bernthal as Warhead Gary Oldman as Commissioner Sanchez Mark Ruffalo as Agent Watson Natalie Portman as Malware Scarlett Johansson plays Lydia, Steven Ogg plays Roman, Jeremy Renner plays Dan, Ice Cube plays Virgil, Karl Urban plays Bruce, Jason Statham plays Dominc, Michael Keaton plays Dexter, Arnold Schwarzenegger plays Steve, Danny Trejo plays Pedro, Nick Frost plays Jack & Craig Robinson plays Deckard. Reception: Logan & Connor received mostly positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. It got 89% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Paramount Pictures / Metro Goldwyn Mayer / Miramax Films